Powerups
There are many powerups in the game. The two main types are: Timed and holdables. TImed powerups last for a limited amount of time, whilst holdables can be used at any time by pressing the USE key until they are depleted. Climber The Climber is an unused powerup that is supposed to function like the Floater but is a timed powerup instead of a holdable. It can only be obtained through console commands or in some of the old PadMaps. Altough broken, it's supposed to allow the player to fly when pressing space instead of jumping. (But instead it just disables the ability to jump entirely) The Climber can still be acessed through console commands even in the latest version of WoP, however the icon and model have missing textures, and the Climber powerup does nothing (yes, it doesn't even disable jumping) Jumper The Jumper is a timed powerup that allows the player to jump approximately 6 times higher than normal for 30 seconds. It can be useful for getting to hard to reach places in big maps. Some maps even have 2 or 3 jumpers. Speedy The Speedy is a timed powerup that allows the player to run 2 times faster than normal for 30 seconds. Visionless The Visionless is a timed powerup that makes the player nearly 100% invisible for 30 seconds. Revival The Revival is a timed powerup that heals the player constantly It can heal the player up to 200 health and lasts for 30 seconds. Regenerates at rate of 15 health per second if the player is below 100 health, when 100 health is reached the regeneration rate is reduced to 5 health per second. PadPower The PadPower is a timed powerup that increases the player's attack and defence for 30 seconds. Puppet Master The Puppet Master is a special timed powerup that can only be obtained once the player has fragged 5 enemies with the punchy. The player gains 200 health and shield instantly and a major increase in speed. However, they are restricted to using the Punchy, making it a one-hit kill once they manage to bite someone. Killer Ducks The Killer Ducks powerup is a holdable that gives the player 5 ducks, which can be sent out to slowly deal little damage to enemies until finally exploding. If there are no enemies around however, they will go after the player. Floater The Floater powerup is a holdable that allows the player to fly anywhere by pressing the USE key. The flight is limited to the bar on the left of the icon. Boomies The Boomies are a CTL and BB only powerup in 1.5 and 1.6. They are mines that explode on impact and deal massive damage. The player gains 3 of these upon pickup. They can be destroyed from long range with any weapon. BamBam The BamBam is a CTL only holdable powerup in 1.5 and 1.6. It places a turret which constantly shoots enemies and does high damage. It's really easy to kill however, since it doesn't move, it can't attack above itself, and sometimes falls asleep, making it easier to destroy. Miscellaneous Powerups There are few miscellaneous powerups. PadShard Every PadShard gives 5% of shield to the player. PadShield Upon pickup, it gives 100% of shield to the player. Health Station Instead of health pickups, WoP uses health stations. In order to recover one's health, a player must find a health station and stand in it until they are back to full health. Health Stations can only heal up to 100 health and won't go above. Each health station has a limited use, and it can heal around 300 health at a time. Once the cross in the circle is gone, the health station won't work for a minute until it has recharged and is ready for use again. Health Pickups Despite the lack of health pickups, ModKuh for WoP 1.6 adds back the old Quake 3 Health Pickups, they are exclusive to Quake 3 maps. They are still not in the regular WoP maps. = Small Health = Small Health acts as PadShard but works for health. It's the only health pickup apart from Mega Health that heals the player above 100 health. 1 Small Health refills 5 health. = Health = Regular Health pickups restore 25 health. They won't go above 100 health and cannot be picked up if the player has full health. = Large Health = Large Health pickups restore 50 health. As Regular Health, Large Health won't heal the player above 100 health. = Mega Health = Mega Health usually is hidden away or on hard to get areas in maps. It acts as a PadShield but restores health. It restores 100 health and can heal the player up to 200 health.